You'd do that for me?
by The Maze Writer
Summary: Ponyboy and Steve have never been friends, but when bad things happen, anything is possible.
1. Jerk

**A/N I'm back!**

Steve Randle. My brothers best friend, my enemy.

I didn't want to hate Steve. I didn't want him to hate me. But Steve makes it too hard for me not to hate him. He's always calling me a tagalong kid. He's always raging on me. It's not fair, I didn't do anything to him. Not to begin with anyway. Now I'm considering it.

What? He started it. I'm just finishing it. I'm going to tell Soda soon. Then Soda will know what an ass his best friend is. Steve tells me to never be a tattletale, but what does he know? Other than how to be bitter?

I'm a pretty quiet person, but just because I'm quiet doesn't mean I can't give good insults or death stares. I give the best death stares in the neighborhood. Not that I use them too often.

The bottom line is that Steve is a jerk, and it's got to stop. I don't want to live like this.

…

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. The slight breeze rustled through the leaves, make them move ever so slightly.

Ponyboy was sitting in his room, his cheeks flushed with the heat. He was sitting with his homework, writing an English essay. He wrote the last line, then pushed the paper away from him and sighed.

Soda took that exact moment to come bursting in.

"Hey Pony, you want to go to the movies?"

Steve's shadow came looming behind Soda in a menacing way. Pony looked at Steve's face behind Soda's, where the teenager was gesturing rudely that if he said yes, it was not going to be fun for him.

So Ponyboy did the smart thing.

"No thanks Soda." He said, gesturing to one of his many books.

"I think I'm just going to stay here, and read _Gone With The Wind_."

Soda smirked and cocked his head.

"Haven't you read that book a million times by now?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," Ponyboy admitted, "but it's my favorite."

Steve rolled his eyes. _The kids a nerd._

Then, seeing the conversation was about to end, he slipped back down the hall, knowing that it was just going to be him and his friend going to the movie house.

Soda shrugged and left.

Ponyboy sighed internally. This was stupid. He couldn't hang out with his brother because Steve would kill him if he did. That's what Ponyboy hated. Not getting a choice. It was almost like Steve was picking his life choices for him. And in a way, he was.

"I hate Steve_" _he growled quietly.

…

When Soda and Steve came back, I was reading on the couch. There hadn't been much to do, and I had been reading all day. But I was almost finished, and to me that meant a day well spent.

"Hey Ponyboy!" Soda grinned.

"Hey Soda," I responded

From behind Soda, Steve was giving me a hard glare.

_What did I do now?_

I resumed talking to Soda.

"What did you watch at the movies?"

Soda smiled wider. "We watched a teen beach movie."

_Uhhh. I hate teen beach movies._

"Great," I lied.

"Sounds interesting."

I turned back to my book.

Soda left to go take a shower, but Steve remained. I could feel his stare. I looked up from my book, annoyed.

"What Steve?"

"Can't you ever stop annoying me?" he asked, scowling.

I was confused.

"What?"

"He never stopped talking about you," he said.

"It was all "Ponyboy's grades", and "Ponyboy's toughness."

"And that's my fault because….?" I asked, bewildered.

Secretly, I was thrilled about how high Soda thought of me.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS IN THE WAY!" Steve screamed.

I flinched, hoping the loud shower drowned out the noise of Steve screaming from Soda.

I was getting mad.

"How is that my fault?" I demanded, glaring.

"Just, keep out of our way," said Steve.

I was about to respond, about to say it wasn't my fault that Soda offered to take me places, not my fault that Soda talked about me, but Soda came out of the shower.

Steve sent me a threating look, and I returned to my book.

_Oh, how I hate him._


	2. Hero

**Pony'sgirlfriend: **Thank you! I was so happy after I read your review

**FrankElza: **Ah Ha! It might not go the way you think it will. I guess you'll have to wait and see.

**SoulBeat: **Thank you! Steve has never been my favorite either.

**Thanks to all who followed, favorited, and reviewed! (And anybody who read and didn't hate it.) You have no idea who much it means to a young writer. **

That night, I laid awake with Soda on my other side.

"It was nice to see you talking with Steve today," said Soda, breaking the silence.

_Yeah, talking. Not arguing or shouting or anything._

"Yeah...," I said absentmindedly.

"What did you guys talk about?" He asked.

I tried to come up with a believable lie.

"The weather," I said weakly.

I could hear Soda smirking.

"So, you guys are old ladies then?"

I laughed.

I could almost feel Soda's happiness at the sound of my laugh. He was always worried about me. Right now he was worried I was being too quiet. In reality, it was because Steve.

"You're a good brother Soda," I said, speaking my thoughts.

"Please never change. Please stay carefree, happy, and understanding. Please never leave me."

The only response I got was silence. Soda must be asleep.

"So much for spilling my heart out."

I felt a little silly now, with the sudden outburst of love towards my big brother.

I vowed to talk to Steve after school, to relive the obvious tension that was going to end in a full out fight.

Then I turned over and went to sleep.

…

"You're a good brother Soda," Sodapop heard him say.

"Please never change. Please stay carefree, happy, and understanding. Please never leave me."

He stayed silent, shocked.

"So much for spilling my heart out."

The comments didn't go unnoticed however, as a tear rolled down Soda's smiling face and onto the worn pillow.

**A/N Fluff! I hope it wasn't bad to put it here. I know it was kind of unexpected. **

…

The next morning I got ready for school. I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door, getting to school as fast as I could. I had been running late, but with my running speed, I was at school before the bell rung.

After the A block, (English) B block, (Gym) C block, (Science) and D block, ( French) it was finally time to go home.

On the way back however, I heard an all too familiar scream. It was Steve's.

I took off running, not caring that I didn't like Steve. I followed the sounds until I found myself in front of the ally.

Steve was surrounded by five Soc's. Four Soc's were surrounding him and attacking him, yet Steve was still standing, so that was a good sign. The fifth Soc had a switchblade and was going forward to….. STAB him?!

I burst forward on adrenaline, but I seemed to be going forward in slow motion anyway. I ran through the ally, and took a flying leap in front of Steve, just as the Soc trust the knife towards him. When I felt the white hot pain go through my stomach, I knew I had done what I needed too. But all coherent thinking ended there.

The Soc's ran. Steve turned and saw me lying in the ground, a switchblade protruding from my stomach.

He ran over to me and cradled my head in his hands.

"Oh kid, why did you have to be the hero? That was my knife! I should have been stabbed, not you! Stay strong kid! Don't die on me or I'll kill you!"

_Oh, the irony of that last line. _

"Stay with me kid!"

I could feel myself shaking.

"I'm going to get the ambulance, I'll be right back!"

He ran off. I could feel sticky blood on my shirt, and it made me sick. I hoped I wasn't going to do what I told Soda not to. Leave. But at least my last words to him would have been nice, even if he had slept through them. Luckily, Steve came back and stayed with me until the ambulance came.

The ambulance people but me on a stretcher, and the last two things I heard was Steve telling me he was going to call my brothers, and the one of the paramedics telling the others that I was going into shock, before everything went black.


	3. Worries

**FrankElza: **Thank you! That was my favorite line too, it was so ironic.

Guests (2) thank you for your reviews. They are very encouraging.

Mycookiegirl (guest) I'm sorry! I didn't mean to play with your emotions, even though if I can do that, it means I'm a good writer… I think.

**dani-cutis-16: **Pony won't die. Probably…

**Pony'sgirlfriend: **Aw, thanks. Do you remember the PM about detail? This was what I meant.

**Lovestotoro:** It's Ok! The next chapter is here! Now you get to see what happens next….

**A/N: Thank you again to the reviewers, followers, favoriters, and readers. I thought the fluff may have been too much, but obviously you guys don't thinks so! I'm glad I went with my instinct and posted it! Please keep up the reviews! I love them!**

I ran down the street to the nearest payphone, trying not to cry. Greaser don't cry, I kept reminding myself, but it wasn't helping. That was my knife! Why did Pony do that for me? We aren't even friends! So many things were buzzing around in my mind, that when I was crossing the road I nearly got run over by a truck. I swore profusely, then grabbed the nearest payphone and dialed Darry's number. "D-Darry? It's Steve." "Hey Steve, you want me to go get Soda?" "Darry, Pony's in the hospital. The s-stupid k-kid took a b-blade for me." "WHAT?! Steve? Go get Two-bit. Soda and I will meet you at the hospital." I hung up. Then I ran as fast as my wobbly legs would carry me.

...

When I got to Two-bit's house I banged on the door so hard I almost busted down the door. Two-bit came out looking annoyed. "What is so important that you have to interrupt me during Mickey Mouse?" "Ponyboy's in the hospital you idiot!" I hissed. His eyes widened, then he grabbed his keys and ran towards his car. I quickly followed.

...

I grabbed Soda's arm as I ran out the door. "What's happening Darry?" he inquired. "Pony's in the hospital!" I snapped, pulling him into the car and getting into the front. His eyes widened in panic, and he went quiet, tapping his fingers on his leg. I drove like a madman to the hospital, but I managed not to kill us. Me and Soda ran through the hospital doors, and hurried to the front desk. Hello, I'm looking for Ponyboy Curtis?" The woman, a middle-aged lady with a tight bun, looked up from her typing. "Ponyboy? Is that the kid with the reddish-brownish hair?" "Yes." I said, eagerly. "I'll need you to fill out these forms," she said passing me a huge pile of papers. I groaned, and started filling out the mountain of papers.

...

Me and Johnny were bumming around in the lot when Two-bit came out of nowhere. He told us the kid was in the hospital. Johnny panicked, and to be truthful, so did I. We jumped into his truck, and he floored it, and we made it to the hospital after breaking many speeding laws.

...

The first thing I was aware of was a floating feeling. Then, way too soon, the floating feeling faded and was replaced with pain. A lot of pain. I opened my blurry eyes. Bright light filled them, and I shut them quickly. I waited for a minute, then opened my eyes again. As my eyes adjusted, I glanced around the room. An IV hung from an IV stand, and two bags of fluids hung from it. One was dark red, and one was clear. It didn't take a genius to guess what they were. The room I was in was a white, bright, room, with an annoying beeping sound coming from the corner where the heart monitor was. An equally annoying thing protruded from under my nose, drying it out. I had bandages covering my stomach, but I couldn't remember why. I stretched, but immediately regretted it. My vison swam, my head throbbed, and the pain in my stomach was unbearable. Then I lost conciseness.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long! School, life, and laziness are slowing me down! It would have been longer, but I thought you guys deserved a**** chapter sooner, rather than later.**


	4. Waiting

**staygold-fandom :**Thank you! If I could of, I would have updated sooner.

**FrankElza**: Thank you for following me! Yeah, I realize it's harder to figure out whose POV it is without me saying who it is, but I'm trying to make clues so people will catch on. I will put POV in if somebody says they can't figure out who's POV it is.

**Pony's girlfriend**: I wasn't coping you, and the wording was not the same. You're jumping and entrance was nineteen sentences long, and most of them were really short. Mine were thirty three sentences long, and most of them were pretty long. I do have more detail than you. I know we talked in a PM, put I told you I was going to let everyone else know this too.

lovestotoro: Thank you. I fixed the paragraph thing that fanfiction messed up!

**A/N: My computer got taken away for a week, so I haven't had the chance to write. Thanks for waiting so patiently though! **

I couldn't believe Pony was back in the hospital. I didn't even know why. Darry knows, but he wouldn't tell me. I am so mad at him. He's my brother too! I need to know what's wrong with my baby so I can go find him and watch over him like a hawk! I can't deal with not knowing!

…

My heart almost breaks in two when I see Soda curl up in the corner and start to cry. He's mad that I won't tell him what's wrong with Pony. He doesn't understand that I literally can't. I mean I know what happened, but I can't tell him. Mostly because if I did then Soda would mentally break down and beg to see Pony, and I just couldn't restrain him. Because I would be having a mental breakdown too. Saying out loud what happened, would make it all too real that Pony might die.

I grabbed the side of my head in agony. Mentally and physically I can't handle this waiting. It's pulling me apart!

I need to get out.

…

I watched through my tears as Darry jumped up and fast-walked to the exit. I thought briefly of following him, but he needed his space.

I pulled my too-long blonde hair, worrying about everything.

…

The rest of the gang were sitting in the other corner of the room. Johnny, Dally, Two-bit, and Steve were huddled together, trying to stay strong for Soda and Darry. It was easier for some then others though. Steve was being restrained every five minutes because he wanted to go to his best friend. He couldn't bear to see Soda in so much pain. But Soda needed alone time, and everybody knew it. Johnny was beside himself worrying about Pony. His best friend was injured, and he couldn't see him! Dally and Two-bit were doing the best out of all of them. Even though everyone knew except for Soda about Pony, Dally and Two-bit seemed to be the calmest. Dally was trying to make Johnny feel better, and Two-bit tried his best to lighten the mood with lame jokes. But all-in-all they were all shaken.

…

I regained consciousness to see a nurse walk in. She was staring at me, and it was kind if freaking me out.

"I see your finally conscious Mr. Curtis," she said nervously.

Then she bustled around my bed, checking machines, tubes, and wires.

"Are you ready for visitors?" she asked.

I nodded so hard I almost lost consciousness again, but I regained control of myself.

"Ok," she said shakily, "I'll get your brothers, there pestering the doctors for information about you."

…

**Cliffie!**

**A/N: Please check out "The Hardest Choice" and leave a review. I literally wrote that in 10 minutes, and keep in mind it will stay a one-shot. There is a poll on my profile about that story and it would mean so much if you voted on it!**


	5. The sad truth

**Guest: **Thanks!

**FrankElza: **Thank you! I understand, I am the same. I'm not sure how I survived. It was even longer this time! ):

**RiseoftheSoulGardians**: The nurse was not nervous of Ponyboy. She was worried about him. I am pretty sure about the one-shot.

**Lovestotoro: **I doubt it. O:

**Pony'sgirlfriend:** I just did. (: Thank you (:

I went outside to check on Darry. He was sitting on the bench outside watching the sunset. I felt a stab of pain as I realized it was Pony's favorite time of day.

"Hey Dar, "I said, quietly, as not to startle him.

"Soda," he acknowledged.

I sat down next to him.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said, and sighed heavily.

I knew how he felt, I was feeling it too.

I sat next to him. For once I didn't know what to say.

I didn't have to say anything. Two-bit came running outside.

"The nurse says we can see Pony!" he all but screamed.

Darry and I immediately jumped up. We ran inside and gathered the rest of the crew.

All six of us ran through the hallway to Ponyboy's room. A nurse gave us a death stare as we ran past, but frankly, I couldn't care less. We were going to see Pony.

When we got to his room, I opened the door quietly. Then we stepped into the small, white room, and in the middle, small on the giant hospital bed, was a sleeping Ponyboy.

…

The kid looked so damn small on that bed. Tubes and wires surrounded him. There was a beeping in the corner. All I could think was this could have been me. This should have been me. The kid was a hero. I don't even know WHY he did it. I hate him, he hates me. I haven't treated him well, so why did he do me a favor? This isn't even a favor, it's a sacrifice. He sacrificed himself for me. I could feel my throat swelling, and hot tears burning my eyes. I sank down the wall, and let tears roll down my face. There was nothing else to do.

…

Oh shit. The kid looked terrible. I've seen a lot in New York, but god, that kid looks like crap. My sympathy was quickly chased away however, because somebody had to pay. Anger flashed through me. I turned and ran back through the hospital, intent of killing the Soc's that did this.

…

I chocked on a sob when I saw him. My best friend was laying on a bed, bruised and broken. The heart monitor in the corner beeped, making sure we were aware that he wasn't dead. Yet. How close he must have been. Everybody but Soda knew what had happened, but never had it crossed my mind that Pony had nearly died. It broke my heart. Pony was the best kid I knew. He didn't deserve this. He was going somewhere. He was getting out of this crappy town. I sat on the floor by his bed, my face in my hands, giving over what might have been.

…

My baby. What happened to my baby? My kid brother. My poor, poor, kid brother. Alright, somebody better tell me what happened. I was about to open my mouth and demand someone tell me, when I saw the clipboard by his bed. I picked it up, and saw that it had all the info about Pony's condition and how it happened. I fell into the chair and began to read, my heart breaking at every word.

…

I don't have any words to describe what I am seeing. Which is rare for me, I'm hardly ever speechless. There are no jokes for me to crack, nothing for me to do or say to make everybody feel better. I need a beer. I quickly retreated out the door, going to get the beer (or beers) that I would drown my sorrows in.

…

Oh Pony. What have they done to you kid brother? You don't deserve this. Why did you take that knife for Steve? Why didn't you run for help? That would have been the logical thing to do. For such a smart kid, you are sure illogical. You always have your head in the clouds. Oh, Pony, Why? I need you. We all need you. I took the seat across from Soda's, and took his small, fragile, hand in my large, rough one.

…

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I meant to update, but my mother didn't let me on the computer a whole month! And I didn't do anything bad! I have about 50 story chapters to catch up on from talented writers, and I'm trying to find the time to read them all!**


	6. Shock

**mycookiegirl:** Thanks! I will never give up on this story. I Promise. That's ok, keep reviewing! (:

**Pony'sgirlfriend:** I know right? :O Thank you.

**FrankElza: **Aw, thanks! (: I know, it sucks, but I'll always be back!

This is torture. Sitting here, waiting for some answers, waiting for the doctor to get his ass over here and give us some answers. I read the clipboard, but it didn't have much on it. Basically it said how he got here, when he was admitted, and what drugs they were using. The rest was doctor scribble I couldn't understand. I needed my baby brother to talk too. I wanted so badly for him to open his eyes and tell me he was alright. But he wasn't alright. My baby was sick. And I couldn't help him. My brain was a torture chamber torturing me with own thoughts. I. Needed. My. Baby. Brother.

The hand in mine twitched. Relief flooded through me.

"Sodapop?"

"Ponyboy?

"What are you doing here?"

I was hurt.

"I was worried sick about you."

"Oh."

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

But I could tell he was lying. Pain was written all over his face. I can read him very well. He hasn't admitted he was in pain since he taught who to talk. I learned to adapt.

I gave him a pointed look that told him I knew he was lying. He flashed me a guilty look.

"Where are the rest of the gang?"

"Well, Dally jumping Soc's, Two-bit gone to Bucks, Steve's in the hallway, he wants to talk to you, and Johnny, and Darry have gone to get some food."

His face hadn't shown any surprise until I mentioned Steve.

"Steve wants to talk with me?"

"Steve feels guilty. Give him a chance."

"Fine," he said, grudgingly.

I smiled and got up. As much as it hurt to leave him, Steve really wanted to talk to him, and I wanted to give them space.

I wonder if Darry and Johnny have found some chocolate milk…..

…

Soda walked past me and patted my back.

"Don't upset him!" he called.

"I'm not making any promises," I muttered.

I slipped through the doorway.

"Hey Ponyboy," I called softly, as to not startle him. He jumped anyway, and his tubes moved with him. I flinched. I still felt guilty.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm ok."

I sat down awkwardly, not knowing how to say what I was thinking. I had never been a people person.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being such as asshole. I was just jealous. I wanted all of Soda's attention."

He smiled lightly.

"I know."

Smart kid. I should have guessed he already knew.

"I shouldn't have harassed you, or made fun of you, or called you names."

"I know."

There was a pause.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, take the knife for me."

"They would have killed you, you weren't expecting it."

"It nearly killed you!"

"But if I had done nothing, and let it kill you, it would have been my fault!"

"Pony, you shouldn't have acted the hero."

"They what should I have done? Let them kill you? Done nothing? Well I'm sorry for helping you!"

The heart monitor in the corner started beeping really fast, and he was breathing quicker. His eyes were darting around, looking panicked.

I got worried.

"Calm down kid."

His body convulsed once, then his eyes rolled back, and he was still. The heart monitor stopped beeping. It flat lined, and a whine came out of the machine, alerting some nurses in the hall. I was frozen. The nurses shoved me out the room and slammed the door in my face. I just stood there, staring blankly.

Soda walked up to my side and shook me.

"Steve?"

I didn't move.

A doctor came running down the hall to Pony's room. Soda stopped him.

"What's going on?"

"Your brother is dying," he said, and quickly went into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Soda stiffened. His eyes went wide, his mouth opened, and he fell to his knees.

There was nothing to hold him up.


	7. Dying

**Fluffy. : **A story needs dialogue. That's kind of the point. I thought that was a pretty ignorant thing to say. I don't mind criticism, but let's stick it to features I can control. I'm kind of hurt because the first review I wrote you was positive, and yours is a negative.

**FrankElza**: Thanks. I worked hard on that chapter.

**Pony'sgirlfriend:** Here's your update! And thanks!

**Amanda**: Yeeeeeeeeeesssssssss! :D

**GreaserG1rl201: **Thanks, that's what I was aiming for.

**Anya:** I don't know, I'm thinking about it. ~ makes evil face~

**Shatterdoll: **It's Ok! Keep reviewing. The mood changes really fast in that chapter, I hope it didn't give you whiplash! :P J

**Guest**: As you're talking about chapter three, I can agree. Though I did mean for it to be that way.

**Staygold-fandom: **That's what I was trying for! Here's your update.

**A/N: I had to deal with some hating in a PM. Kind of killed my mood to write. Shout out to Chick1966 for the insults**.

**Also,** **I was approached by a child perv and he asked questions and stuff. The police had to come after and question me. There seems to be a guy following me.**

**On a happy note, I'm writing a book!**

And that's where Darry and Johnny found us. In the hallway, frozen with shock. I wasn't sure how long we had been in the same position, I did know it had been a while. Johnny shook me.

"Steve? Are you ok?"

I unfroze but didn't answer.

Meanwhile, Darry was shaking Soda so hard his teeth were chattering.

"Soda? Soda!"

Soda snapped out of his daze and started talking a mile a minute.

"WhenIcamebackStevewasinthehallwayandhewouldn'tanswermeandadoctorcameandhesaidPonyisdyingwhatdowedo?!"

He was sobbing.

Darry hugged him, tightly, as if to squeeze the sadness out of him. But Darry was crying too. Apparently, he had understood what Soda had said, and he was worried as hell.

I was too.

…

"WhenIcamebackStevewasinthehallwayandhewouldn'tanswermeandadoctorcameandhesaidPonyisdyingwhatdowedo?!"

Soda was sobbing. I was shocked. How did he go downhill so fast?!

I grabbed Soda around the waist and hugged him. I was crying too. I didn't know I knew how to cry.

What if I never saw him again? What if he never knew how much I loved him? He's always been closer to Soda then to me, and he probably didn't realize how special he was to me.

When we let go of each other I sat down heavily, rubbing the sides of my head. Soda stormed out, and Steve followed suit. Johnny and I watched them leave.

"I'm going to the lot," he whispered, and I could see the tears brimming his eyes, and him fighting them. Hell, he was stronger than me! At least he didn't cry.

I thought of comforting him, but I knew he need to be alone right now, so I nodded and he left. That left me in the hallway, alone, scared out of my mind, and waiting for some answers.

….

I sat in the lot, feeling nothing. I was numb. He's dying. Pony's dying. Felling something wet on my face, I raised my hand and felt tears. I was crying. I lit up a cigarette, trying to calm my nerves. Then I got up slowly and headed back to the hospital, as there was no use staying there. I sure hope Dally comes back soon.

…

"Soda!" Steve was yelling at me.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know man!" I yelled back.

I went over to the curb and kicked it like it like it was the Soc that did this.

I had an urge to find that Soc but two things stopped me. #1: Dally was surly already beating the shit out of him, and #2: Pony wouldn't want me too.

Steve came up behind me.

"Are you Ok?"

"Do you think I'm ok? My little brother is dying!" I snapped.

He filched. I felt guilty.

"Hey man, why don't we find Dally and Two-bit?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said, and we set off.

…

We went into Bucks to get Two-bit, and sure enough he was there.

"Hey guys, what's swingin'?" he slurred. He was drunk.

"Pony's dying," Steve informed him, cutting to the chase.

That sobered him up quick.

"What?!" he yelled, panicked and wide-eyed.

He jumped up and was about to run to the hospital when I grabbed onto his arm.

"Two-bit! We need to get Dallas and we're going to need backup."

He saw the sense in that and followed us out the door.

…

We found Dallas in the abandoned street. He was beating the crap out of a Soc. He looked mad enough to kill him.

It took all three of us to pull him of the Soc, who was already beaten and bloody.

"Come on man, we need to go, Pony's dying."

His eyes widened and he started running toward the hospital, with us following closely behind.

…

I knew I had to fight it. There was a black hole that kept sucking me into it, then spitting me out. There were doctors and nurses all around, yelling stuff. Mostly I couldn't hear it though, because I was too busy fighting for my life.

They were yelling stuff about me flat-lining, which I already knew that because there were long gaps where I couldn't feel anything, or see anything. My eyes weren't open, but there were bright lights flashing through my lids. I was already weak, and the more I fought, the heavier I became, and in the end I gave up, and let the world have its way with me.

**A/N: I thought of "Sad" by Marron5 while writing this, I think it fits the mood of this chapter.**

**Also, I want to apologize about my first story. Reading it again, realized I hated it. The only reason I am not deleting it is because it was my first story and it took a long time to write.**


	8. No!

**Greaserg1rl201:** I'm sorry you cried, but happy I moved you.

**Mycookiegirl: **Thank you sooooo much. You're so sweet. As you are one of my favorite authors, this means a lot.

**Staygold-fandom: **Take a breath. Omg it was hard to read what you wrote there. (: But thank you.

**Megabite22:** Thanks. I know what you're saying, but I have decided not to do that. I am working on letting people know the character POV without saying it. If it comes to the point that people can't understand what character POV I am using, I will add POV's.

**Pony'sgirlfrend: **We are not professionals. It wasn't about my writing. Hey! I'm not mean! Name one review! But thank you. I appreciate it. I don't agree about the first story thing though.

**Theoutsider30: **Thanks. I will.

**Anya**: Aw, thanks! You are too kind.

**Johnnysletter:** Thanks, you are awesome.

**FrankElza: **No need to wait any longer! And thank you. Not sure why "dying" was in quotation marks though. (: How do you know they are needed? (Dramatic music.)

**We'rekindacrazylikethat**: Sorry I'm killing you. Thanks for the reviews.

**Bunnyluvsyou: **Thank you for all of your reviews. Reading one after the other, they were very funny.

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys! Thanks so much for your support! I thought that chapter was too OOC, but I think that chapter actually got the most love. Irony much? I was surprised to hear that that chapter moved you guys so much. I beginning to feel like a crappy writer because every time I look back at my previous writing, whether a chapter or story, I keep thinking "OMG I can't believe I wrote that. Cringe."**

**The reason why this chapter is so late is because my mother took my computer away for a looooooonnnnnnnggggggg time. I know this is the excuse I use every time, but it's true!**

When we finally came back to the hospital, Darry was freaking out. He was pacing madly. When he looked up he sighed it relief but continued pacing.

"Any news?" I asked franticly, worried sick about my brother.

"No," he said, looking as panicked as I was.

I grabbed the sides of my head and groaned. Any more waiting and was going to have a full on panic attack.

The rest of the gang moaned simultaneously. Usually that would have made me laugh, but not today. That was how worried I was.

The door opened and a doctor came out looking grave.

We all pounced on him.

"What's happening?" Darry demanded.

"I'm sorry boys, he just died a few seconds ago."

And with that, he patted Darry's shoulder and waked off down the hall.

My hand flew to my mouth and I chocked on a huge sob. I screwed my eyes shut and went to pieces right there.

Darry went to comfort me, but I shoved his hand off my shoulder and ran to Pony's room. He was still there. The little color he had was starting to leave his face.

I put my shaking hand over his.

"Hey little buddy, come on, you can breathe, get your heart beating for me."

He didn't move.

"Come on! I know you can! You aren't ready to leave yet!"

When there was no response I collapsed into the chair, hand still covering his, and put my head down on the bed, sobbing.

I heard the gang comforting themselves and Darry in the hallway, and it made me sob harder.

Then one of the machines in the room started to beep. It was soft and slow and first, but got gradually louder and steadier, and I pulled my head up to investigate.

Pony's eyes were starting to flutter.

I felt my heart stop.

"Ponyboy?"

Then his eyes opened, revealing his grey/green orbs.

"Ponyboy!"

"Soda?"

His voice was raspy, but it was _his._

Then everything happened very fast.

Everyone seemed to pour into the room. The gang, Darry, doctors and nurses.

My head was spinning, black spots intruding my vision. I was dizzy, and there was a pain in my chest.

I felt myself crumple, and heard a shout of "Catch him!"

I realized what was happening too late and my last thought was defeated.

I'm not strong enough. I failed Pony.

Then everything went black.

…

Pony's dead.

It was my fault. If I had taken the knife that was meant for me…

No. I couldn't think about it anymore, what's done is done…right?

I looked over at Soda. His was face was crumbled in unimaginable pain and loss. Darry moved to put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off and burst into Pony's room, leaving the door to bang open, then come back to be open a crack

I started after him, but Two-bit stopped me and held me back. His eyes were brimming with tears.

I looked around, Johnny and Darry were crying, and Dally was kicking the wall with his face screwed up. I wanted to go over to him, but I didn't want to get my face kicked in.

Hot tears were welling in my eyes as well.

"Pony?"

Soda's voice could be heard coming from the room. There was a beeping noise as well, get louder and steadier every second.

"Soda?"

A response. What did that mean? I felt my eyes widening as realization dawned. Everybody else seemed to get it too.

We all went through the door at the same time, almost jamming the door way with our bodies.

The heart monitor must have set off an alarm or something, because a bunch of doctors and nurses came bustling though the doorway after us.

We all crowded around his bed, asking questions a mile a minute. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Soda step back from the bed and the crowd. He was holding his head and swaying dangerously. I was already moving before he fell, and when Two-bit yelled catch him! I did.

I cradled his head and gently lowered him to the ground before I was pushed out of the way by a few nurses. A young doctor made his way forward ad felt Soda's pulse. I tried to keep my panic unfocused.

"He's going into shock," he informed us.

"Let's take him to be examined, I really don't like how pale he is."

A nurse jogged out the room and came back with a stretcher which they lifted Soda onto. Then the wheeled him away, leaving me with a bewildered and panicked gang, and a very upset Ponyboy.

"Nice catch," Two-bit offered.

I stared right through him.

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too dramatic, but under the circumstances I thought it was pretty good. I hope you guys won't have to wait nearly as long for the next chapter. Maybe, if you guys think it a good idea, I can write Pony's POV for this bit. I look forward to your reviews! **


	9. I wish this was over

**A/N: I feel like such an ass right now, because this chapter was finished quite a while ago, but I didn't post it because I was too lazy to add the replies to all of your awesome reviews. Which is crazy, because I love the amount of reviews I'm getting, and I don't want the flow to stop. But I think we'll have to agree that I won't be replying to your reviews on the chapters on my next story. I'll just PM. Sorry for the wait guys!**

**Jess****:** Thanks! Always nice to see a new reviewer!

**Pony'sgirlfriend:** Thanks! That's because I am…..XD Thanks you, Here's your update!

**Anya**: I wouldn't recommend doing that! I'm sorry!

**staygold-fandom:** Aw, I'm sorry about that! By the way, Pony got upset, and it screwed up his recovering and his heart failed due to stress.

**mycookiegirl**: So cool to get some reviews from one of my favorite authors. I read ALL your fanfics, though I'm not that good with reviewing. Anyway, Thank you so much! Steve does feel guilty and will apologize, and Soda will be fine.

**GreaserG1rl201:** Haha, sorry. Thanks, I'm just not that confidant yet. The original story I'm writing is better that my fanfics.

**FrankElza:** Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. Sorry about how long I took. I did explain…..

**Maddie Loves Books:** New reviewer! ~Does happy dance~ Thanks you so much!

**BunnyluvsU: **I did it! I really wanted to do Pony's POV anyway. Thanks, lol XD

**A/N 2: At first it's a little cliché in parts, but I tried my best. Enjoy!**

I'm dying. I know it. The world is darkening, and my thoughts are splintering and breaking. I'm so tired now, and fighting is hard and saps my energy so I don't try. I could faintly hear noises and voices but they most of them weren't clear enough for me to understand.

"Hey little buddy, come on, you can breathe, get your heart beating for me."

I'd know that voice anywhere. It was Sodapop. After all Soda had done for me, I had to do something for him. I starting fighting the darkness and the exhaustion.

"Come on! I know you can! You aren't ready to leave yet!"

You're right Soda, I'm not. That's why I'm fighting.

I heard Soda crying, and it made me mad. Mad that my stupid body that wasn't strong enough to have fought this when it started. That it decided to shut down before anyone was ready. Mad that those stupid Socs stabbed me. Mad that I had caused Soda so much pain. The anger was fueling me. I was fighting harder now. I managed to get a beat out of my bum heart. Then another, then another. I'm doing it!

The heart monitor was beeping and Soda was aroused out of his stupor. My eyelids fluttered.

"Ponyboy?"

I opened my eyes.

"Ponyboy!"

"Soda? "I asked, my voice dry.

We had exactly two seconds alone before we were ambushed by the gang, nurses, and doctors. My bed was surrounded in a second, questions buzzing all around. Soda stepped back, revealing a gap. Something was wrong. He was swaying, holding his head. Steve's head turned to stare at him. Two-bit, who was next to him, turned his head too, in time to see Soda's eyes roll up into his head.

"Catch him!" He yelled.

Steve moved so quickly that I didn't see him get over to his side. He caught Soda as he fell, cradling his head so it didn't slam into the floor.

By then everyone had turned to stare.

We watched at Steve got pushed aside by the nurses, and a doctor kneeled by Soda's side, grabbing his wrist.

I didn't hear all of what the doctor said. I just lay there. Shocked.

When the doctors took Soda away, I was very distressed. What's wrong with him? Was it my fault? I managed to keep myself from panicking too much, but I think mostly that was because I was falling asleep. The nurses must have injected me with something. The last words I registered was Two-bits, talking to Steve. Though I might have been late picking up the conversation, I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Nice catch."

Then I was taken by the darkness.

…

Pony's heart monitor was staring to beep faster. His heart rate was picking up. He was panicking. His breathing was raspy, and he was going white. The nurses had noticed too, and one of them came up to his bed with a syringe.

Two-bit and Steve stepped forward, blocking her.

"Hey lady, what are you doing with that needle, haven't you done enough already?" demanded Two-bit.

"Would you like a redo of your friend's death episode?" snapped the nurse.

Two-bit and Steve looked at each other then stepped back.

The nurse moved to Pony's side and placed the needle in Pony's IV. She pushed down the plunger, and almost immediately, Pony's eyes started to droop, and the monitor started beeping slower. His breathing evened out, and he fell asleep.

All we could do was watch the door where Soda had been wheeled out, and Pony, who had been knocked out.

Poor Darry. He must be worried sick.

From where I was standing beside Dally, I could tell that Darry was in a lot of emotional pain. He sat down heavily in one of the hospital chairs and groaned. Dally looked like he wanted to kick the wall again, Two-bit looked like he was going to puke, and Steve was pale and his eyes were closed. The shock must be setting in. I wondered why I was so calm. Pony is my best friend and he was on the brink of death. Soda is my good buddy and he kneeled over.

Why the hell am I so calm?!

I stormed out the door and outside to have a smoke. Maybe the smoke will clog up my brain and take away my thoughts for a while. I hope so. I just want this to be over.

**A/N: The last POV change was the hardest to figure out but I dropped some hints at the end. Hope this chapter wasn't too bad!**


	10. Everything is horrible

**A/N: I'M SO FREAKING SORRY GUYS. YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT SUPPOTIVE AND I LOVE THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I HAVE BEEN GETTING. IT'S UST THAT SCHOOL, AND MAZE RUNNER FANFICTON GOT IN THE WAY. I AM SOOOOO SORRY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

It took a whole HOUR for the doctor to come back in and give us news on Soda. As soon as the doc walked through the door, I kicked off the wall and pounced on him for answers.

"Well?" I asked, rather aggressively.

"We have diagnosed Sodapop with extreme shock. You can go visit him in room 302."

Even before he had finished speaking I had pushed past him and was out of the door with Darry on my heels.

...

Room 302 was on the floor above us, far away from the pediatrics unit, which I knew Soda was going to be happy about.

When I opened the door, I was able to see him on his side, facing the wall.  
I couldn't physically see anything wrong with him, except for the two IV's in his hand, and what I remembered from watching Pony to be a feeding tube. Little pads with wires attached to them peeked out from the hospital gown they had somehow forced him into. The wires led to a heart machine that beeped in the corner.

Even as the door shut behind us, Soda didn't even twitch. His eyes were open, but he just stared at the wall, his face completely blank.

"Soda? Buddy?" I tried.

No reaction.

"Pepsi cola?" Darry attempted.

Total blank.

I felt my heart sink as my chest seemed to freeze, my breath stopping as panic became to rise like bubbles in my stomach. I could feel my whole body start to shake violently.

Darry put a hand on my shoulder just as the beeping noise exploded from the heart machine at the corner of the room.

I could feel Darry stiffen behind me but as we looked at Soda, nothing seemed to have changed except from his arms were jerking a little.

A young nurse walked briskly into the room and turned off the beeping noise. She removed a syringes from the pocket of her lab coat and placed it into one of the IV tube endings sticking out from his hand.

"What," Darry chocked out. "Was that?"

The nurse turned and smiled sympathetically.

"Elevated heart rate means panic. I calmed him down with some very light sedatives."

"Why is he panicking?! Nothing happened!"

"It's a common symptom of PTSD, or post-traumatic stress disorder. He's getting flashbacks of what happened with your younger brother." She smiled sadly again. "Sodapop must really care about Ponyboy to be this affected."

"Yeah." Darry almost whispered. "They're real close."

I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't believe that even after the kid pulled through, Soda's mind was still tricking him into believing he hadn't.

That must be hell for him.

"I heard what happened with your younger brother. They're setting him up on life support as we speak so that his body can have a chance of getting better. He's too fragile for his own good right now."

I could hear Darry's breath get caught.

"Hey," I interrupted. "Do you think that if Soda could see Pony breathing, that he snap out of this?"

The nurse coked her head, considering.

"He wouldn't just "snap out of it", but I think he'd recover much faster. The only snag to that is that Ponyboy can't come up here because he's much too weak, and Sodapop can't go down there because we just can't trust that he won't have an episode and raise his heart rate to a speed we won't be able to control in time. Up here we have the equipment. In the elevator, we're screwed."

I felt my heart fall to my feet.

The nurse looked at her watch then started.

"Oh gosh! I have to go, another patient is waiting."

Then she bustled out.

I turned to Darry, whose eyes were glassed over and looking into space.

"Stay here with him. I'll go get Two-bit to keep you company. In a few hours, I'll join you guys. I'm going to sit with Ponyboy for a while." He said, breaking his gaze with the wall and looking at me.

I nodded and sat in the chair next to Sodapop bed.

Man, when is something good ever going to happen to the Curtis's?

…

I walked into Ponyboy's room holding my breath. What I saw sucked every molecule of oxygens from my body.

Ponyboy, poor, small, thin, young Ponyboy literally has tubes everywhere. They trailed onto the floor, twisting around each other on their way to the machines that were working his body.

"W-what-".

I couldn't finish.

The doctor, who was just finishing, turned and addressed me.

"Darrel Curtis?"

"Y-yes, that's me."

He smiled warmly.

"Hi, I'm Ponyboy's doctor."

"What's all this?"

"Those-", he said, pointing to the clear tubes that were attached to the biggest machine in the room, "are acting like "Ponyboy's lungs."

His finger trails up some of the tubes that are going into Pony's nose and mouth.

"They enter him here and do the breathing for him."

"Right here-"he points to the numerous small tubes funning along the floor full of red liquid, "are the tubes circulated Ponyboy's blood for him."

Automatically I looked at my feet to make sure I wasn't stepping on one. I wasn't.

"Bb-ut his heart's working isn't it?"

"Yes, but not very well. This machine takes some of the strain from the heart. These tubes have multiply entry points along Pony's body."

There were no words.

"As you can see, the IV's in his hand and providing him with fluids and medicine to keep him sedated while he is so weak. As we saw earlier, Ponyboy's body is not coping well with his injury and the surgery we had to perform. It is much safer for him if he stays asleep for now."

I heard someone choke behind me. Until now, I had completely forgotten anyone else was in the room.

Looking behind me, it seemed like it was Two-bit was the one who had made the noise. His face was completely white.

Johnny was clutching onto the top of the chair so hard that his knuckles were white. Dally hand was clutching Johnny's shoulder, but I had a feeling it was more for his comfort than for Johnny's.

"Two-bit" I addressed him "Steve's waiting for you in room 302 upstairs."

Quickly he nodded and walked out of the door.

I turned back to the doctor but he was already gone. He had walked out of the door and he hadn't even noticed.

Now what?

**A/N: So, some dumb butt has reported Greasers life is hard and Craziness for "non-story", and they have been removed. I'm not sure what I should do, so I have set up a poll. Please vote so I know what to do with them. Thanks.**


End file.
